


Hiver

by AndiiErestor



Series: Saisons d'amour [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "Glorfindel get your ass away from your husband or get a room, there are children present!"
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Saisons d'amour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615600
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Hiver

"Glorfindel get your ass away from your husband or get a room, there are children present!"

Glorfindel jerked upright in surprise. He hadn't even noticed what he was doing. Standing in the hall of fire before Erestor, his love's arms snaked around his waist. The two of them had been dancing, swaying side to side gently, but he now realized where he was still doing so, Erestor now stood still, pressed up close behind him.

"Perhaps we ought to?" Glorfindel whispered back.

"Perhaps we ought to," Erestor agreed, the words barely more than a breath brushing up against Glorfindel's ear.


End file.
